Reversal
by xXRosexScorpiusXx
Summary: This takes place after Jeremy did the unthinkable and killed Kol. Featuring a little reunion between killer and victim. Rated M, because it's Kol and anything under it would be disrespectful.
1. A Switch of Roles

**IMPORTANT A/N: Do me a favor guys and sign this petition: "Get Nathaniel Buzolic aka Kol on the TVD Spinoff on Originals" (It's on twitition). I just joined twitter in order to do this. ;) **

******And this one as well: "Getting Kol Back"(same page). Just found the more popular petition "Bring Kol Back". Perhaps, signing that one would be more effective. **

* * *

Jeremy Gilbert was a lot of things, a loner, a drug user and most recently a hunter. But he wasn't a normal one - no, just a few hours ago he became one of them. He completed the tattoo by killing off one of the Originals. Kol Mikaelson. The impulsive one, who threatened to cut off his arms. So he shouldn't feel too guilty, right? Kol was a killer if he ever saw one and he deserved to die, after killing god knows how many. But Jeremy couldn't help it. There was a part deep inside of him that felt guilty, at least a little bit. He couldn't rid himself of the moment when Kol went up in flames. The screams of pain and probably shock were way too gruesome to be forgotten that easily.

It didn't help that he, for a short span of time, considered Kol to be a friend. He liked to refer to that time as Denver episode, whenever he thought about it. Kol wasn't too bad then; quite likable, instead. So what if he pretended to be his mate, it didn't change the fact that Kol stood up to the guys that tried to intimidate him into giving them his money. It didn't change the fact that Kol gave him many pointers in regards to holding the baseball bat correctly, time and time again, no matter how long it took until he got it right. It didn't change the fact that he had his greatest time in Denver, laughing and being carefree, ever since that whole vampire drama started. And Kol, being an Original then too, hadn't been a problem at all. No, the problems only returned in form of Elena and Damon. His beloved sister, who was always somehow the reason that his life got more and more complicated. This whole hunter thing was nothing but the icing on the cake and Kol's death, well, merely a means to an end, including all the vampires of his bloodline.

But Jeremy couldn't think like this. No, the cure was of the utmost importance and thus, achieving hunter status became a priority as well. Never mind the blood he had on his hands now. Damon didn't care. Bonnie didn't care. And Elena certainly didn't care, being the one who threw him the stake to kill Kol. The only one who really cared was Klaus, and honestly, Jeremy couldn't be bothered by the original hybrid's anguish. Not after killing Jenna and being responsible for all the bad things that happened because of him; Alaric's death being one of them. No there wasn't a reason for him to feel guilty at all. So what if Kol was afraid of awakening this Silas guy? It only meant that the man was a victim of superstition, nothing more.

Besides, they weren't friends, Kol said it himself. What was the exact wording? Ah, yes, _no hard feelings mate. But we're not buds_. So, why not apply this statement to the current situation. It made things definitely a lot more easy and bearable.

Jeremy proceeded then with changing into some comfortable clothes, shortly admiring the complete hunter's mark that adorned his upper body now. It still felt a little unreal to him.

"How is it going mate? Miss me?"

Jeremy's eyes widened when he heard the familiar voice and turned around swiftly. There he stood. The man he murdered a few hours ago. Kol Mikaelson. The same unsettling smile gracing his face that he had when he walked up to Damon back in Denver and assaulted him with a wooden baseball bat.

"Kol," he said weakly. He couldn't help the initial fear that coursed through his body. Never mind that Kol was only a ghost. He knew first hand that those could still inflict serious harm when they got powerful enough and he had the bad feeling that Kol might be one of those that didn't rest until they got revenge.

"What do you want?"

Kol's smile widened.

"Well, that's the question isn't it? Hmm, let's see. First of all I'm bored. Being stuck on the other side isn't very exciting and definitely beats the whole dagger in the heart for over a century thing. But don't tell Nik that. Wouldn't want him to think that what he did was remotely alright, eh? Oh and secondly, yes, how do I put it? I'm kinda pissed off, I think. Getting killed by a baby vampire and her little baby human brother wasn't very high on my agenda, you see? It was quite humiliating actually and not very fair if you ask me. I didn't plan to kill you after all, right? I only wanted to chop off your arms, nothing too horrible in my point of view, but I guess opinions tend to differ."

It seemed a little too nonchalant what Kol was saying and Jeremy felt annoyed when the former vampire talked about hacking off his arms so casually.

"You would have killed me without second thought if it wasn't for the hunter curse," the young Gilbert encountered angrily.

"Well, I can't deny that, I suppose. But now we come to the fun part of this reunion, Jer. I thought that seeing how my unwillingness of being haunted resulted in my death and your undeserved survival, a nice reversal of roles might be in order. You killed me and now I haunt you. Firm but fair, don't you agree? I certainly think that this is a nice way of getting even."

Jeremy didn't think so at all, but he had no idea how to handle this unwelcome and unexpected situation. However, he was sure that he would be seeing a lot of Kol for the next time.

* * *

**A/N: I simply had to write something in light of Kol's death. It was such a devastating blow and I'm so very angry, it's unbelievable. They absolutely wasted his potential and to kill him off like this, so unrealistically and by Jeremy no less. And let's not forget Elena, who held him in place. An original, who should have been a lot stronger than her - a little newborn vampire. It makes me really mad. I really hope that he comes back to live. I don't care how. Even as a ghost would be acceptable. I wanted a little more inside to his character and now I'm greatly disappointed by this turn of events. It wasn't unexpected, no, but dreadfully done. He should have had a more dignified death. Hope you guys agree with me. ;)**

**Klaus, all I can say to you: GET EVEN!**

**Well, I hope this piece of work wasn't too bad. English isn't my mother language and writing in it isn't as easy as I would have liked. I feel like I did him (Kol) no justice, but I'm afraid that I cannot do better at this moment. I will certainly miss him and I hope that his fan base will not die with his death.**


	2. A Haunted Sleep

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to AngelinaGuerin, whose PM persuaded me to continue this little writing project of mine. Thanks a lot. I really valued your feedback! **

**Important:**** Do me a favor guys and sign this petition: "Get Nathaniel Buzolic aka Kol on the TVD Spinoff on Originals" (It's on twitition). I just joined twitter in order to do this. ;) **

******And this one as well: "Getting Kol Back"(same page). **

* * *

"Already going to sleep, Jer? Didn't know you were such a baby…"

"Oh, just leave it Kol. Your snarky little remarks will get you nowhere. I get them from Damon all the time," said Jeremy unconcernedly. He decided that brushing Kol aside would be the best course of action.

"You say that so confidently. But I'm afraid that I don't buy it."

"Well, that's your problem. I'm hitting the sack now and there is nothing you can do about it."

Kol started to laugh."Be my guest, mate. I won't get in the way."

"Brilliant," retorted the Gilbert uneasily. He expected a bigger fight from the former vampire and felt slightly nervous now. It wasn't normal for Kol, to simply give up like that. He was sure that the Mikaelson was up to something and being asleep while the other was present seemed like a stupid thing to do. However, he couldn't stay awake either. That would be like admitting defeat and Jeremy certainly wasn't about to give Kol the satisfaction. Therefore, he went to bed reluctantly.

"Sweet dreams, darling," said Kol with a grin and Jeremy closed his eyes defiantly. It wasn't long until he fell asleep.

* * *

"_Please don't," whimpered the young girl miserably. She struggled desperately against her attacker, who held her down effortlessly while harshly groping her breasts. He bestowed her with many wet kisses along the neckline, which caused her to weep even more frantically. Her resistance grew when he tried to plant a kiss on her lips and suddenly her facial expression became very beast-like. Her teeth transformed into fangs and the area around her now bloodshot eyes was adorned with small veins. Her fierce fighting grew even stronger and her assailant had troubles to keep her in check. The enraged vampire managed to overthrow him after some time, but the man had fast reflexes and injected her with a liquid, which seemed to weaken her immediately. Her brown eyes looked defeated when the dark haired man got the better of her again. She examined thoughtlessly the detailed tattoo on his upper body, which got revealed when she ripped his shirt to pieces. _

_It looked strangely like a map… _

* * *

Jeremy awoke with a gasp and sat up swiftly. That was him. The bloke who just tried to rape a vampire was him. And worst of all, he probably succeeded.

"Slept well?"

The young hunter spun around angrily and glowered darkly at Kol, who made himself comfortable in an armchair.

"You," snarled the Gilbert resentfully. He knew that the ghost must have been responsible for that despicable dream.

"Me," agreed Kol bluntly. He seemed to be mightily amused, if his smirk was anything to go by.

"How did you do that?" Asked the human indignantly and somewhat winded.

"Did what exactly? I'm afraid that you will have to be a little more specific than that, mate."

"Mess with my dream! How could you – only vampires should be able to pull that off."

"What makes you think that I have anything to do with whatever you just dreamt? I must admit, I feel a little hurt," answered Kol, hopelessly trying to suppress a grin, "Here I am, minding my own business and letting you sleep peacefully, while being bored out of my mind and now you accuse me of such a horrible thing. I mean, what have I done to deserve this?"

Jeremy was seething with anger by now. "Quit the act Kol! I would never do what I did in this manipulated dream."

"Oho, now you've got me curious! What kind of atrocities did you commit, Gilbert? Maimed something? Killed someone? But no wait, you did that just a few hours ago. Couldn't have been about that, right? You're not the type to get a guilty conscience after all," stated Kol sarcastically. "So, what is left? Robbery, kidnapping, incest? No? Well, perhaps a terrorist attack? Yeah, you could pass as one. No parents, no friends and some heartaches along the way; you certainly fit the criteria. And let's not forget the drug episode you went through! My, my, you definitely took care of the delinquent image…"

"Are you quite done, yet?" Jeremy's annoyance increased more and more. He knew that Kol was behind the nasty dream and hearing about his most recent murder from the victim itself wasn't all too pleasing.

"Why so uptight, mate? I'm just trying to figure out what got you so worked up in the first place. I mean, I pretty much covered everything! Except for, what was it-," said Kol musingly, "-ah yes, rape! What do you say; am I right? I mean I could totally envision it. Jeremy Gilbert, the raging rapist! It certainly has a ring to it, doesn't it?"

"No shit, Sherlock," muttered Jeremy irritated. "Do me a favor Kol and cut the crap! We both know that it was your doing."

"Really, do we? I mean, it is kind of rich that you ask a favor of me, when you drove a stake through my heart only yesterday, resulting in my untimely end for that matter," replied Kol, seemingly unconcerned. His dark eyes penetrated Jeremy's and the latter felt how the uneasiness crept into his body.

The Original carried on however, "It wasn't exactly short and sweet, right? To burn alive hurts like a bitch, I can tell you that, buddy."

"Don't call me that! I'm not your buddy," retorted Jeremy angrily. He couldn't deal with that now. He simply couldn't. It was hard enough already, he really didn't need Kol to bring up their fake friendship again. The blood on his hands was dirty enough; he couldn't be accused of killing a former pal. He knew that such a notion would destroy him. The guilt would do him in.

"Why ever not? We have history together, Jer; hitting on girls, playing baseball, partying and some drinking, of course! We were quite close, don't you agree, mate? But don't feel too bad. We're in Mystic Falls. It's common practice here to kill off friends and the like. So don't worry."

"Stop it! Just stop it," exclaimed Jeremy furiously. "It was all a game to you! We weren't friends, alright? You tried to chop off my arms, only because you couldn't bear the thought of someone discovering the cure and awakening the Boogeyman! You were a threat to us and we took care of you. And honestly, it is not like you didn't have it coming. You prowl around, taking out people left and right, without any sign of remorse. You're a monster and I'm glad that I was the one who got the chance to eliminate you. God knows how many lives are saved with you dead!"

"Yeah, and god knows how many died along with me. You kind of forgot that you eliminated my bloodline as well," said Kol darkly. "But no wait – that was the plan all along. Speeding up the process of completing the hunter's mark. Never mind the casualties. They were only what? A few hundreds, thousands? I'm not really sure. Can't be bothered to find out, though. Just ask the bereaved! They should know the answer."

"Yeah, whatever. It's not going to work," said Jeremy resolutely, catching Kol's eyes with his own. "You won't make me feel guilty for killing you. So don't expect any pity from me or anyone else for that matter. I have no idea how many vampires descended from you and frankly, I don't give a damn. Their demise is going to be a blessing for all the innocent people that would have suffered because of them. You vampires are a curse on this earth and I won't feel bad about disposing of you."

"Spoken like a true hunter, "said Kol solemnly. "But tell me one thing Gilbert. Does that apply to your sister as well? And to your friends? Caroline, Tyler, they are vampires too. They have killed people, just like me. Just like Niklaus. Are you any better than us?"

"Eh-?"

Jeremy was speechless. He never would have thought that Kol Mikaelson of all people would be the one to give him a lecture about moral values. And an accurate one at that. It seemed way too unreal.

"Cat got your tongue?"

* * *

**A/N: So, after some nice requests to continue this, I thought: why the hell not? I love Kol and I love writing about him. **

**Hope it was to your liking. Some feedback would be appreciated. **

**And thanks to all the reviewers of the previous chapter: **

**Alligator123****; ****maraudergirl15****; ****Pypera**** ; ****Odytka**** and ****AngelinaGuerin****.**


	3. A Startling Revelation

**Important A/N: Do me a favor guys and sign this petition: "Get Nathaniel Buzolic aka Kol on the TVD Spinoff on Originals" (It's on twitition). I just joined twitter in order to do this. ;) **

**And this one as well: "Getting Kol Back"(same page). **

* * *

"You still haven't owned up to manipulating my dream Kol," said Jeremy a bit later. The earlier argument had shocked him greatly and he couldn't come up with anything better to say. The unwelcomed guest had been more than smug about it; a constant grin graced his face, screaming victory.

"I see, you won't give it a rest," said Kol exasperated. "Fine, whatever, I did it! Satisfied?"

"No! It doesn't explain how you accomplished it. You shouldn't have been able to do that. You aren't a vampire anymore. You're dead; a fucking ghost!" Jeremy replied angrily.

"Well spotted!"

Kol's declaration was tinted with heavy sarcasm, which did nothing to appease Jeremy's temper.

"Don't get smart with me now!"

"No problem, I just dumb down for you," retorted Kol playfully. He knew that this statement would push the teenager over the edge and indeed, the Gilbert boy went red in the face, a clear sign of his heightened fury.

"Kol," he growled, clenching both of his hands. The former vampire couldn't have been any more entertained. He loved messing with people. Normally he preferred to pick a fight with his siblings, especially Nik and Bekah, but the boy in front of him was enjoyable too.

"Relax darling, I'm just teasing you," said Kol reassuringly. "About your question…Hmm, how shall I put it? I'm a ghost, yes. And yeah, I probably shouldn't be able to do this stuff, but you seem to forget one little detail."

"And what exactly would that be?"

Dark brown eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Very simple; my mother is the Original Witch."

There was a sharp intake of breath. For a second time Jeremy Gilbert was rendered speechless.

* * *

"So what? Are you trying to imply that she is helping you or something? I mean, no offense, but she tried to kill you and I can't really imagine it," said Jeremy anxiously. The notion seemed insane to him; raving mad, actually.

Kol however, was completely unconcerned by his wariness. In fact, he didn't even seem to be particularly offended. And why should he be? What the young hunter said was the truth after all. Esther wouldn't be very keen on helping one of her naughty boys.

The Mikaelson still was disappointed, though. A part of him had hoped that Jeremy would reach the right conclusion on his own. _Oh well, let's not cry over spilled milk_, he thought nonchalantly.

"Let's give it another shot! I'm her son and thus, I inherited a few of her traits. Optical not so much, but magical quite a bit," said Kol airily. He looked at his counterpart expectantly and was happy to see the dawning understanding.

"You-you were a warlock! But, how-you and your brothers never mentioned anything," exclaimed Jeremy astonished. He couldn't get his head around this. Kol, the unstable and unpredictable vampire, had been a servant of nature at some point. It was laughable, really. Especially, in light of his strong liking for vampirism, which made the concept even more unbelievable to him.

"Congratulations, you just got full marks," replied Kol sarcastically. "About the warlock thing: not really. I mean, I definitely could have been one, but my father didn't find it manly enough. He thought that such things should be reserved for women, like my mother for instance. His sons had to be good with weapons instead."

"But you did have some control over your powers?" Jeremy asked bewildered. He was to some extent fascinated by the Original's past. The story of the Mikaelsons was complicated and tragic, similarly to his own.

"Evidently," said Kol matter-of-factly, examining the room's furnishings. He then elaborated a little bit further. "Just because I wasn't properly trained, doesn't mean that I didn't get a hang of some tricks. I loved to experiment and it wasn't any different with magic. Sadly, it didn't always go the way I planned, sometimes resulting in some nasty injuries. But, oh well, let bygones be bygones! Life goes on…or in my case, death."

"Alright," said Jeremy calmly. "Let's sum it up! You were a potential warlock, but you never received training and thus, you could only develop a few skills in that department. Then you got turned into a vampire, an Original to be more exact and then I killed you, which led you into becoming a ghost, who still has some magical powers up his sleeves."

_I'm done for, _thought Jeremy despairingly. He still remembered the Vicky drama all too well and knew that this turn of events wouldn't bode well for him at all. Each member of the Mikaelsons was dangerous and the young Gilbert knew that he was well-advised to fear of his life, which applied to Elena too, if he thought about it. Not only did they have to worry about an irate Klaus, but a vengeful Kol as well. This was aggravated by the fact that he had no idea how Elijah would react to his younger brother's death. Solely Rebekah seemed to be no serious threat at the moment.

_But this can change anytime_, thought the teenager worriedly. He had the grave feeling that his time was coming to an end. Only the executor was still undetermined.

* * *

**A/N: I think that this could be a nice ending, right? Or should I continue? Tell me. I'm quite curious about what you think. **

**And thanks for all the nice reviews! I loved them and they really motivated me to write this fast. Hell, I never would have posted a second or a third chapter without them. ;) **


	4. A Battle of Words

**A/N: Do me a favor guys and sign this petition: "Get Nathaniel Buzolic aka Kol on the TVD Spinoff on Originals" (It's on twitition). I just joined twitter in order to do this. ;)**

**And this one as well: "Getting Kol Back"(same page). **

* * *

After the rather startling revelation concerning Kol's biological heritage, Jeremy decided to give sleeping another try. He couldn't be tired when they started the search for the cure after all. The probability of things ending in a catastrophe would increase tenfold, especially, if he took their old track record into consideration.

He was worried enough already; he didn't need any more troubles.

This time around, sleep came even faster and it wasn't long before he underwent another manipulated dream. Or better yet, a series of them.

* * *

"_Nature is angry with us, Eniola. I fear that it will not be long until Silas awakens. The time of mankind is coming to an end…" _

"_When will you stop_ _to entertain these ridiculous notions, Dikeledi? Silas is only a myth; nothing more," replied Eniola angrily. She looked darkly at the old woman in front of her, who was staring back at her gravely. They both had baskets in their hands, filled with several different herbs. _

_Kol Mikaelson was curious. Some time ago, in England, he overheard a secret conversation in one of the taverns, and stumbled across the name Silas then too. Besides, the woman called Dikeledi seemed awfully terrified of him. Perhaps he should confront them about this Silas guy… _

* * *

"_What do you know of this Silas guy, witches?" Kol asked a little annoyed. _

_It hadn't been particularly difficult to overwhelm them, but they still insisted on using their powers on him, when they realized what he was. _

"_Nothing that concerns you," snapped Eniola, who obviously had a bit of a temperament. She wasn't exceptionally happy to be in his presence and had no problems showing this. Kol was pretty amused by it. He liked woman with fire. They were always quite entertaining, his sister being a prime example. _

"_I would advise you to simply comply with my wishes, or you might have to deal with dire consequences. I do not tolerate disobedience," said Kol calmly, but the threat was palpable. Dikeledi, wiser than her companion, decided to indulge him. _

"_Not many know of him. Silas, the immortal, bringer of doom and death. He will trigger the end of the world, if he should ever wake up from his deep slumber. Fear him my boy, because even you are no match for him." _

* * *

"_Ah, there you are Alexandra; my favorite little witch. It see__m__s like you are busy. Do you mind if I take a look?" _

"_Go ahead. I'm just trying to figure something out," she said, concentrating on the books in front of her. _

"_And what would that be?" _

"_Why my grandmother had a small book about Silas," the blond haired woman replied. _

"_Silas?" Kol asked sharply. He learned a bit about this guy and he wasn't too fond of anything, which had to do with that mysterious immortal. _

"_Yes, Silas! She never mentioned him to me when she was alive, though. In fact, when I asked her about him after you told me, she claimed to know nothing of him. And now I find a book, with her handwriting in it by the way, praising him and all the _good_ he will bring." _

_Kol however wasn't interested in listening to her complains any longer and snatched the book right out of her hands. He skimmed through the content quickly and only stopped, when he found a passage that stuck out to him. _

_Hell will be unleashed on earth, along with his first intake of breath._

* * *

Jeremy awoke with a gasp. He knew right then that he would never get used to these weird dreams, or more specifically, memories. Nonetheless, this time he wasn't very impressed. If Kol thought that a few old wives tales could frighten him enough, to give up the search for the cure, then he had another thing coming. And he was determined to tell him just that.

"How formidable," said Jeremy sarcastically. "Really, I'm scared to death. Just knock it off already, Kol. No one is interested in your fear of scary little bedtime stories. Even your siblings didn't take you seriously. I mean, look at Rebekah; she is hell-bent on obtaining the cure, too. In spite of your death. You must feel really loved."

Kol growled furiously at this. He didn't need reminding of the fact that Rebekah chose the side of his killers. He was hurt by it and slightly devastated. When they thought that Nik had died, Rebekah almost came apart at the seams and the bastard didn't even truly die. And now, she only shed a few tears because of his death and all was well again for her. To say he felt betrayed would be an understatement.

"Don't you dare, go there," threatened Kol. The Gilbert however, was truly trying to cross the line this time. "Why not? Can't take the truth? Your very own sister is more interested in being human than mourning your death. Must hurt like a bitch!"

"You have no idea what you are talking about. So shut the hell up!"

"And why should I do that? Because it hurts you?" Jeremy laughed derisively.

"No, because I will fucking kill you!" Kol's statement was followed with even more laughter. "I'd like to see you try! You're a ghost now. Did you forget that already?"

Kol remained still for a second. He was boiling with rage and genuinely wished to slowly kill the Gilbert. _I should have killed that doppelganger wench, when I had the chance,_ thought Kol bitterly.

But there was something else that plagued his mind. Remorse. He shouldn't have threatened Rebekah with that White Oak Stake. It was no wonder that she wasn't too heartbroken over his death. Hell, she probably was kind of relieved that she no longer had to worry about the menace that was her brother. And he supposed that he kind of deserved her resentment. He never should have treated her the way he did.

_But it's too late now. I'm gone. _

* * *

"Cat got your tongue?" Jeremy sounded very gleeful, when he asked that particular question. Most likely thinking back to the moment Kol used it on him.

"Nope, I'm a ghost; remember?"

He was Kol Mikaelson. He wouldn't be defeated by some pathetic little teenager. At least not for a second time. And anyhow, his death might have been rather humiliating, yes, but mostly responsible for it was the stupid Gilbert slut and not the boy who just managed to rile him up spectacularly.

"Ha-ha, very funny," retorted Jeremy unconcernedly. He knew that he had won this round. He finally succeeded in making Kol feel bad. _I should be presented with a medal,_ he thought jokingly. He did the impossible after all.

"Don't think too much of yourself," said Kol snappily. "Wouldn't want you to get overbearing, would we?"

Jeremy's reply followed swift though. "That's rich, coming from you."

"Whatever do you mean? In contrast to you, a mere commoner, I'm actually entitled to think highly of myself," said Kol arrogantly, which enraged the young hunter a great deal. He hated this whole I'm better than you attitude, the former vampire seemed to exude.

"As far as I'm concerned you can go to hell and annoy people there with your overinflated head."

Kol chuckled darkly. "I'm already in hell Gilbert! Stuck with you as only company. Believe me; it can't get worse than this."

"Don't make me laugh! I'm the one being haunted by a superstitious psychopath. Not you."

"Oh, very witty! Especially the subtle reference to Silas," answered Kol with dry sarcasm. "Mark my words, Gilbert. You and your little gang will rue the day you decided to pay no heed to my warnings."

"If you think so."

"I know so."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to get my sister that cure. I, unlike you, love my sister enough to do this for her!"

He gave Kol a challenging look, something the Original didn't find amusing at all. "You're really bold mate. About your last point, though. If I have to choose between my sister not getting the cure and doomsday, I will naturally choose the first option. It should be the obvious choice; however, it seems like some people aren't able to differentiate between right and wrong. Is Elena truly important enough to risk the fate of the whole world? Are you guys really that presumptuous?"

"We risk nothing, alright! Because there is no Silas, who wants to end us all, okay? Get over yourself, already Kol. It's getting annoying! Besides, family should always matter most. And Elena is all I have left, thanks to Klaus! And if she wants to be human again, then I'm not going to stop her. It's your sister's fault, anyway, that she became a vampire in the first place," said Jeremy, infuriated by Kol's accusations. There was absolutely nothing wrong in wanting the cure. The Mikaelson was only too blinded by his fear, to realize this.

"Honestly, you guys are more selfish than I ever could have imagined. But, be my guests! Look for the stupid cure! Go ahead! I'm going to be there, right in time to tell you _I told you so_!"

Jeremy Gilbert was completely convinced by now that Kol Mikaelson was nothing but a raving lunatic.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I finally got a draft for this story done! Which is quite the relief! I had no idea where this was headed, intending this to be an one-shot only, but now I do. =)**

**Unfortunately, my future updates probably won't be as fast anymore. I have a lot going on, being in my final school year and writing fanfictions is sadly not very high on my priority list. Hope you guys understand that. In compensation for this, I decided to make this chapter a little longer.**

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews! They are a real motivation for me. Perhaps I arrive at 20 with this one. ) **


	5. A Matter of Time

**A/N: Do me a favor guys and sign this petition: "Get Nathaniel Buzolic aka Kol on the TVD Spinoff on Originals" (It's on twitition). I just joined twitter in order to do this. ;)**

**And this one as well: "Getting Kol Back"(same page). Just found the more popular petition "Bring Kol Back". Perhaps, signing that one would be more useful. =)**

* * *

„Let's make a deal then! You will stop ranting about Silas, because, no one is listening and if he should truly exist then you can say _I told you so_ as many times as you want. But until then, no more talking about Silas, alright?"

Jeremy really hoped that the Original would be reasonable enough to take him up on that offer. He had grown tired of the empty talk concerning some stupid fairytale no one believed in, except for Kol.

"I don't see why I should do you this favor, but seeing how my warnings are being ignored no matter what I do, I guess trying to convince you is hopeless anyway; so why not? I think that I've reached the point where I'm just rooting for you to die, hopefully extremely painful," said Kol in reply, a dangerous light shining in his eyes.

Jeremy was relieved. "Brilliant! I will go to bed then, for the last time this night. Please refrain from meddling in my dreams again, okay? We're going on an expedition after all and I need to be wide-awake."

Kol started to chuckle darkly. "Jeremy, Jeremy! Nobody said anything about sleeping! I think you've forgot that I'm not here because I want to talk about Silas. I'm here to haunt you. I want to make your little pathetic life so miserable that you actually want to die! You said it yourself, forget about Silas. I'm going to be the one that unleashes hell on you!"

Jeremy was stunned. Yes, he knew that the Original wanted to take revenge, but depriving him of his sleep went a little far in his opinion. So what if he killed Kol? The Mikaelson deserved it, without question. He broke Matt's hand unprovoked, beat Damon up two times (perhaps with good reason), and threatened to chop off his arms. He had every right to take him down. And really, it was kind of stupid of Kol to take the only weapon that could kill him along with him, when he visited his enemies. It was almost like he asked them to do it.

"You can't be serious," said Jeremy bewildered. "I am human. I need to sleep. I thought you wanted to gloat about your supposed victory, should Silas really exist. Well, listen up _mate; _I need to be awake in order to find the cure and the big bad boogeyman. Therefore, stop bothering me! I'm sure that dawn is arriving shortly and I really want to get at least a few hours of sleep in."

The former vampire gave a bored yawn, before he started to sneer. "Jeremy, I must admit, I'm a little disappointed! I thought you'd be a bit more attentive, but I see that I demanded too much of you. So, please; do me a favor _mate _and check the time."

"What do you mean? Check the time? Why would you want to know how late it is?"

"Just do it, Jer," said Kol emphatically. His dark brown eyes seemed to penetrate the young boy in front of him. Jeremy decided that it would be better for him to just do what the Original asked of him and got out his mobile phone.

Half past twelve. Jeremy was confused. It should have been a lot later. Hell, he came into this room a few minutes after twelve o'clock and went to bed twice, never minding the time he spent arguing with the annoying Original. So how could it be still half past twelve? It didn't make any sense to him.

"It's half past twelve, still," Jeremy announced. He looked inquiringly at the grinning man, who didn't seem surprised at all by what he just said. But Jeremy guessed that the Mikaelson wouldn't have wanted him to check the time, if he didn't already know about the mysterious freeze-up.

"I reckon that you want to know why not any more time has passed," asked Kol mockingly. "Well, you see, I don't like to share. But I would have had to, if I hadn't come up with an idea to keep you here indefinitely."

Jeremy didn't like where this was going. What did the Original mean with _keep you here indefinitely_? Uneasily, he decided to interrogate the former vampire.

"What did you do?"

Kol chuckled lightly. "Nothing too serious, mate! Just meddled a little bit with time and space, don't worry. I have everything under control."

"Why do I find this anything but reassuring?" The Gilbert asked nervously.

"No idea," said Kol gleefully. In his opinion there was nothing better than fazing people. It was certainly a favorite pastime of his.

* * *

"What exactly do you mean when you say meddling with time and space?"

Kol sighed. "It's quite easy. I created some kind of loophole, if you so will. I made a timeless copy of this room and pulled you into it by means of a special password. In order for this to work you had to use it and thus, trigger the loophole, which enabled me to transport you here."

Unfortunately, Jeremy didn't find it easy at all. "What kind of password? And how did you manage this? I think that this must have taken some really powerful magic and I thought you were never properly trained," questioned Jeremy.

Kol smiled winningly at the young Gilbert in front of him. "Kol. The password was Kol. Quite brilliant, isn't it? I simply knew that you would use it upon my sudden appearance, mate. How could you not? May it be humans, vampires, or even werewolves, all of them are fairly predictable to me. They all function by the same patterns. It's pretty boring, if you ask me."

Jeremy was only half-listening to the Original's flood of words. He was still amazed by the simplicity, but yet ingenuity, of the password. Kol. He truly underestimated the intellect of the former vampire. He always perceived him as some kind of idiot, who never thought through his next step. Why else would he have been dumb enough to take the only weapon capable of killing him to his enemies' house?

"About your other question; I confess, I didn't do it on my own. I'm not strong enough to pull such a thing off without help. Luckily, I have friends on the other side. Witches, to be exact."

"Witches?"

"Yes, that's what I said," said Kol amused. "Why are you so surprised, Gilbert? Not everyone overlooks the worth of witches. Actually, I think I've told your sister that I hold them in high esteem, which is true by the way. Of course, being a warlock myself helped a little."

"And when exactly did you tell Elena about this?"

"Oh, I guess it was shortly before you killed me. Part of the nice little conversation your sister tried to keep going in order to stall me. Apropos, that was quite deviously of her. Asking me to fix us some drinks, while plotting my death without a twinge of regret."

"She did what she had to do," said Jeremy defensively. "She tried to protect me."

"By prompting you to invite me in? Are you for real? What kind of older sister allows a murderous vampire, who is after her brother, to enter their only safe haven? What kind of person would take such a risk?"

Kol gazed at the teenager challengingly. He was stunned by the foolishness of the young vampire hunter. How could he not realize that his sister wasn't all that concerned about his well-being? That she was only after the cure? Why else would she ask of him to become a hunter; to kill? What kind of older sister would wish that for her younger sibling? Wasn't that one of the reasons she send him to Denver; to protect him from such things? It seemed quite ironically to Kol.

"It was necessary," exclaimed Jeremy stubbornly. "We had to take care of you! You wouldn't have left us alone."

Kol shook his head in disbelief. "But why invite me in, Jeremy? I could have killed you right then and there. She wouldn't have been able to protect you. You guys didn't have a dagger. She gambled with your life, mate. And let me tell you, the odds weren't really in your favor then."

"Well, you must be mistaken! We did kill you after all," replied Jeremy heatedly. Kol chuckled in response.

"You guys got lucky; that's all. If I hadn't been foolish enough to take the White Oak Stake with me, I wouldn't have died. It's that simple," said Kol nonchalantly.

"Yeah, well, sucks to be you, then," retorted the youngest Gilbert. He was convinced that Elena did what was best for them. Kol was dead, Klaus trapped and Rebekah on their side, after all. Everything worked out perfectly for them. He wouldn't allow the Original to ruin this small victory.

Kol sighed again. "I see; I won't be able to persuade you to reassess your blind faith in Elena. I swear; I should have driven that piece of wood directly through her heart, and not the stomach. That way I could have cut off your arms without trouble."

Jeremy got curious. "Why didn't you do it?"

Kol smiled gloomily. "Perhaps, I'm not as ruthless as you think. Usually, I'm content with beating someone up, when they've crossed the line. I think your friend Damon might have been on the receiving end of it before. The thing is, I could have killed him, but I believe that teaching someone a lesson is a lot more rewarding. I only kill when I feel that it is absolutely necessary. The protection of my family might require it for example. Elena's death wasn't, or at least I thought so."

The teenager was utterly surprised by this revelation. But a big part of him wasn't completely convinced by the Original's claim.

"You wanted to kill Matt," said Jeremy defiantly. He wouldn't be hoodwinked by the Mikaelson. He knew that the ghost wanted to make him feel guilty for killing him and letting Jeremy think that he wasn't such a bad person after all was the perfect way to do it.

"Ah yes, Matt – the commoner…,"said Kol derogatorily. "About that…I'm afraid that my older brother instinct might have been responsible for my seemingly unbecoming behavior. You of all people should understand it, having a sister yourself. Rebekah is fragile and I wanted to save her from the heartbreak of loving a human, who would never agree to turning into a vampire for her. She suffered enough in my opinion. Judge me all you want for it, but I regret nothing on that front."

"That's oddly kind of you," remarked Jeremy doubtfully. He never quite saw the Mikaelsons as the family they were, but what Kol just said suggested otherwise.

"Why oddly? It's not like you know me. Not really," said Kol in conclusion.

_No, I suppose I don't_, thought Jeremy. For the first time he truly comprehended that the Original Family lived indeed along the lines of _family above all_.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but like I've said before, it's probably going to take always a little bit longer from now on. Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. **

**Thanks for the nice reviews! Can't believe that I already received over 20! Thank you so much guys. It really keeps me motivated. **


End file.
